Pikachu's Crush
by Fireflare249
Summary: Pikachu is starting to have feelings towards Buneary. But she is starting to lose hope. Will Pikachu confess his feelings for the rabbit pokemon or will he mess up and lose her forever. This is my first fic so be nice Rated T for mild language Pikachu x Buneary
1. Feelings

Pikachu's Crush

I know its not that good but please be nice, and this is my first fic and no flaming by decree of the rock king (if you read Critical Conditions by MewLover54 you would know what I am talking about).

Pikachu: "Yay"

FF249: I do not own pokemon

blah = human talking

(blah) = pokemon talking

_blah _= thinking

* * *

Chapter 1 Feelings

It was just another day in the unova region and Ash, Cylan, and Iris were waiting at the pier in Castelia city.

"What are we doing here again?" Iris asked and Ash sighed

"I told you we are here to wait for my friend Dawn, remember?"

Suddenly they see a ship dock at the pier, and people start coming off.

There she is! Ash said, very happily, pointing to a girl with blue hair. DAWN! Ash yells

"Hey Ash" Dawn says

Dawn runs up and giving him a hug

Hey Pikachu Dawn says

"Pika Pika" (Hi Dawn)

All of a sudden they here yelling.

EEVEE (HELP ME)

They all turn around to see an eevee running from a teem plasma goon

"Team Plasma" Ash, Cylan, and Iris says together while dawn looked confused

"who"

"Like teem rocket they are bad guys who try to take pokemon" Cylan explained

"oh is that so" Dawn said looking quite annoyed

"ya and I think I'll start by taking your pokemon" the goon sneered

"Your not taking any ones pokemon, go Buneary" Dawn

Dawn throws a pokeball and in a beam of light a small rabbit like pokemon comes out in a white beam of light

Bun bun (I'm ready) she said determined

The goon growled. "Go sandile"

Ash and Dawn together "Pikachu/Buneary use iron tail/ice beam!"

Pikachu's and Buneary's attacks hit dead on sending the sandile flying and the goon running

Just then a boy comes running up

"Eevee!" he said happily as eevee jumped into his arms

They turn around to find that the boy about Ash's age

"Thank you so much" he said gratefully. Ash smiled

"No problem"

While the others talk Pikachu looks over to see Buneary and he walks up to her

"Hi Buneary"

Buneary jumps then sees its only pikachu

"Oh hi Pikachu" she said blushing a little

She gives him a hug

"Its good to see you again."

*blushes unnoticed by his red cheeks* "You too" he replied

Buneary then runs back to Dawn.

_"Why am I blushing, I don't like Buneary that way... Do I?"_

* * *

So how was It I am hoping to write more soon. Any way no flaming

Axew: hey were am I?

FF249: You will be up soon so don't worry

Axew: YAY :D


	2. Losing hope

Well no one seems to have reviewed so I guess its time for the next chapter

Mew: am I going to be in this story

FF54: maybe

Mew: yay ^.^

FF54: I do not own pokemon

Mew: Now lets play hide and seek :)

FF54: ok :)

* * *

Chapter 2 losing hope

_"I cant believe I hugged Pikachu like that" _Bunneary thought

*sigh* "I wish he would notice me"

"Hey Buneary" a voice called her. But without even looking she new it was Pikachu

"Hi pikachu" she said happily

"I w-was wondering i-if you would like to um" Pikachu said nervously

Buneary was wondering what he was up to

_"Could he be asking me out on a date"_ she wondered and hoped she was right

"to what" she asked

"to come play with me and the other pokemon" he said quickly

Buneary's ears dropped "oh sure" she said trying to sound happy

Pikachu smiled "great lets go" he said happily

Buneary sighed _"how can someone so cute be so clueless?" _she wondered a little upset

"Why_ was it so hard to ask her that" Pikachu _wondered_ "I mean I have asked her that tones of times with no problem"_

Pikachu thought _"and why am I blushing"_

Then Pikachu tripped and fell... on Buneary with their faces two inches apart

"oh s-sorry Buneary" Pikachu said clearly blushing

"its fine" Buneary said

"I um have to go" Pikachu said clearly embarrassed and ran off

"He so doesn't like me" Buneary said quite depressed

* * *

I'm sorry its a shorter chapter but please review but be nice

Mew: found you

FF54: Oh crap I got to got so review and be honest but nice


	3. Confusion

Well this is my third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have just been really busy lately with all the school work

Axew: well its about time

FF249: sorry

Axew: and I thought I was going to be in it

FF249: you will be in this chapter

Axew: yay ^.^

Mew: Fireflare249 does not own pokemon

* * *

Chapter 3 confusion

"Hey Axew" Buneary said a little upset

"Oh hey Buneary" Axew replied "what's wrong"

"Pikachu is what's wrong" Buneary tells her

Now Axew was really worried because she thought something happened to Pikachu

"what happened to him" he said

Buneary saw how worried Axew looked and realized what she said

"Oh nothing its just I don't know why he wont notice me" she told him

Axew sighed with relief knowing that Pikachu was fine .

"What do you think I should do?" Buneary asked

"Let me think about that" Axew replied with a smile

**With Pikachu **

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I feeling like this and why am I thinking about Buneary so much" _Pikachu thought

Suddenly he got tackled to the ground, knocking the wind out of him

"Ow" Pikachu cried

"Oh sorry Pikachu, I didn't see you there" the voice said

Pikachu looked up to find Oshawatt

"Its fine but man your Aqua Jet packs a punch" Pikachu replied getting up

"Thanks, so what's up" Oshawatt asked

"Nothing really" Pikachu replied

"Oh right I want to ask you something" Oshawatt said "Does Snivy like me?"

"I think so, why?" Pikachu asked a little confused by the question

Seeing his confusion Oshawatt knew automaticly what Pikachu was thinking

"No not like that like more than a friend" Oshawatt said

"Oh in that case I don't know and again why?" Pikachu said

"Don't tell anyone and especially her okay"

"All right, now what is it"

"Well I kinda, sort of like her"

Pikachu was not surprised Oshawatt had been spending a lot of time with her

"Well I hope she feels the same way buddy" Pikachu smiled

"Thanks Pikachu" Oshawatt replied "oh and one more thing I know you like Buneary"

A blush came across Pikachu's face

"What no I don't" Pikachu said

Pikachu then went to go find Ash and the others

_"He so does" _Oshawatt thought

**With Buneary and Axew**

"Thanks Axew" Buneary said

"No problem" Axew relied

_15 minutes before_

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel" Axew said

"I don't know I don't want him to reject me" Buneary sighed

"Well just how long have you liked him" Axew asked

"Lets see" Buneary replied remembering when they first met

In Sinnoh 

"This sucks I wish I had a friend or something" Buneary said

Just then she herd talking

Buneary looked to were the sound was coming from

Then she saw 3 humans a Piplup and a...

A Pikachu

Buneary's heart fluttered

Pikachu looked over and saw the Buneary

She gasped _"oh no he saw me" _

Buneary sighed and came out of hiding pulling her fluff up

"Pip" (hello)

"Pika Pika" (Hi I'm Pikachu)

"Bun-ear" (I'm Buneary) she said shyly not taking her eyes off Pikachu

Normal time

"Then about an hour later Dawn caught me and I have been with her ever since" Buneary said

"So basicly you liked Pikachu ever since you met him" Axew said

"Basicly" Buneary confirmed

"I see, well I can't give you any more advise except don't give up on him" Axew said with a smile

"Thanks Axew" Buneary said

"No problem" Axew replied "we should be getting back to the others now, it looks like the sun is going down"

"Okay" Buneary agreed

**With Ash and the others **

"Were are Axew and Buneary?" Dawn asked

"Oh there they are" Cylan said as Axew and Buneary came out of the forest

"We were just going to get you" Dawn told them

Buneary jumped into Dawn's arms

"Bun bun" (sorry I worried you)

"Okay guys dinner is ready" Cylan told them

"YAY" they all cheered

**That night **

_"Why can't I fall asleep?" _Pikachu thought

_"And why can't I get Buneary out of my head?" _Pikachu looked at the sleeping Buneary

_"Well she is kind of cute, Maybe I do like her"_ Pikachu thought

* * *

Well this has to be the biggest chapter yet

Mew: Now can you play with me please

FF249: haha sure Mew

Mew: YAY. Oh and review please but no flamers


	4. Dawn's Emotions

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy.

Pikachu: It's about time

Axew: Ya

FF249: Sorry but any way this chapter is manly on Ash and Dawn

Dawn: Cool

Ash: Awesome

FF249: Disclaimer

Mew: Fireflare249 does not own pokemon

* * *

Chapter 4 Dawn's emotions

"Hey Cylan" Dawn asked "are we near the next town or city yet"

"Almost" Cylan replied

"Cool I can't wait to get my next gym badge" Ash proclaimed excitedly

"Pika Pika" (ya I can't wait either) said Pikachu happily

"Only a little kid would would make a big deal out of this" Iris exclaimed

"Axew axe" (and they say I'm young)

"So ash how many badges do you have so far?" Dawn asked

"So far I have six" Ash said happily "how about you how many ribbons do you have Dawn?"

"I have all from Sinnoh and four from Kanto" Dawn said confidently

"Wow you only need one more" Ash congratulated her

Confused Cylan ask them why she only needs one more when she only has four

"You see like gym battling if you win you get a ribbon instead of a badge" Dawn started

"But you only need five of them where in gyms you need eight" Ash finished

Dawn laughed _"you know I Ash is looking more hansom then when I first met him in Sinnoh." _Dawn thought to herself _"If only he would notice me" _

Meanwhile Buneary was thinking the same way about Pikachu

*sigh* _"he is so cute but he doesn't seem to notice me" _Buneary sighed _"I just wish he would tell me he likes me" _

"Hey Buneary right" a voice said behind her

Buneary turned around to find Snivy

"Oh yes it's Buneary and your um Snivy" Buneary asked

Snivy chuckled "yep that's me"

Buneary smiled "So what's up"

"Well could you help me with something" Snivy asked "but you can't tell anyone"

"All right" Buneary agreed

"Well I kinda like Oshawatt" Snivy said blushing clearly noticeable

"Awe how cute" Buneary gushed

This only made Snivy blush even more

"So why are you telling me this?" Buneary asked

"Well I wanted to know if you can help me with telling him how I feel" Snivy said

"Well the only advise I can give you right now is follow your heart and you wont go wrong" Buneary smiled

"Thanks Buneary" Snivy thanked her "oh and I know you like Pikachu but don't worry your secret is safe with me"

Then Snivy left leaving a blushing Buneary alone

With Ash

_"Aww man Dawn is looking better than when I met her" _Ash thought _"I wonder if Dawn likes me more than a friend?"_

But little did Ash realize Dawn was thinking the same thing

The two were so deep in thought they didn't realize a rock and Dawn tripped over it and fell on top of Ash with their mouths a few inches apart, they were practically kissing.

Buneary and Pikachu saw them and started to blush when they looked at each other

_"Aww man why do they get to have all the fun" _Buneary thought

* * *

*pant* this was another long one

Mew: Oooh we have two love birds

Ash and Dawn: *Blushing*

FF249: now now that's enough

Buneary: What will happen with me and Pikachu

FF249: You will see ;)

Pikachu and Buneary: *blushes*


	5. Authors note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I need help with the pairings so tell me in the reviews for your choice

Pikachu: More of me and Buneary

Mew: Me and Celebi

Pachirisu: Me and Buizel

Axew: Me and Scraggy

Snivy: Me and Oshawatt

or

Emolga and Tepig


	6. Summer Fun

Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. Sorry I haven't been updating it for a while

Pikachu: YA its been to long

FF249: Sorry the internet is down at my house and I have been working on it at school

Mew: Fireflare249 does not own pokemon

* * *

Chapter 5 Summer Fun

It's a beautiful day in the Unova region and our heroes have stopped in Nimbasa City for a rest

"We're finally here" Ash said happily

"Pika Pikachu" (Yay) Pikachu replied

"So Ash are you ready to get your fifth gym badge" Dawn asked

"You bet" Ash replied enthusiasticly

While the others talked Pikachu was deep in thought

_"I wish I knew what Buneary thought about me"_

"Hey I have an Idea" Iris said "why don't we go to the amusement park"

"Sure" they all replied

Once they got to the park they all let out their pokemon at the park made specifically for pokemon

"Do you want to go to the Sandile Spinners?" Oshawatt asked Pikachu

"Sure why not" Pikachu replied "does any one else want to come?"

Every one nodded except Buneary who looked a little worried

"You okay Buneary?" Snivy asked

Buneary just nodded

Once they got to the ride they all got on except Buneary

Pikachu saw this and got off

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to" he said

Buneary smiled "thanks"

Just then Pikachu called out to them "hey guys I'm going to spend the day with Buneary"

They all nodded and the ride started

You didn't have to do that" Buneary said

"I know but I wanted to" Pikachu told her

She just smiled

On the ride everyone was smiling and laughing

Snivy looked at Oshawatt and he did the same thing and since they were so close their lips brushed against each other

They blushed

"S-sorry Snivy" Oshawatt said embarrassed

"I-its fine" Snivy replied just as red as Oshawatt was

After about five minutes the ride finished and Oshawatt and Snivy were still red

"What happened to you guys?" Tepig asked

"Nothing" they said together

Tepig just shrugged it off

**With Pikachu and Buneary **

"So were do you want to go?" Pikachu asked Buneary

"How about the Giratina Distortion Drop" Buneary answered

"Sure" Pikachu replied happily

10 minutes later they all met up

"Hey we should probably get back to Ash and the others" Snivy suggested

They all nodded

"Hey Pikachu" Buneary said

"Ya Buneary" Pikachu answered her

She hoped close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Thanks for being with me today" she told him

Then she left a very red Pikachu standing there

**With the others **

"Did you guys have fun" Cylan asked

They all cheered

Ash yawns "Hey I'm getting pretty tired, so we should probably get to the Pokemon Centre"

Dawn nodded "good idea"

* * *

Again sorry it took so long

Mew: Well at least you got it done. And what about my Fanfic

FF249: Sorry I will get on that

Mew: Fine

FF249: You know the drill read and review

Oshawatt: But no flamers


	7. Chapter 6 Confessions

FF249: Hey guys I am so sorry for the SUPER late update but I had a serious case of writers block for this story

Pikachu: Finally

FF249: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Chapter 6 Confessions

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Well everyone except the yellow mouse Pokémon Pikachu. _"Just ask her out already"_ he thought to himself _"you know she has feelings for you". _"hey Pikachu" he turned to the voice and gasped

With Buneary

_"Maybe you should ask him out"_ Buneary thought _"god I need help" _"Hey Buneary" She turned to the voice and smiled. "Hey Mesprit" she was glad to see the emotion Pokémon "what are you doing here" she asked. Mesprit just giggled "I'm here to help you". Buneary was now super happy. Mesprit went on "Just ask him out" she said "it's easier than you think"

Buneary thought about it and then nodded "okay thanks Mesprit" Buneary said. Then she went to find Pikachu

With Pikachu

"MEW" Pikachu said. Mew just chuckled "what's up Pikahcu". "Nothing much" Pikachu replied. "Ask her out" Mew said shocking Pikachu. "you knew" Pikachu asked. Mew chuckled again "of corse dude", then Mew turned serious "just do it ok". Pikahcu nodded, thanked Mew then went to go find Buneary.

They found each other in the garden of the pokemon center. "Hey Buneary" Pikachu said to the rabbit pokemon. "Hi Pikachu" she replied. "U-um w-wou-would you like to um" Pikchu studdered. "Just relax" she reasured him. He nodded then took a deep breath "would you be my girlfriend" Pikachu asked. Buneary now had tears in her eyes. "YES I will" she said. Then Pikachu did somthing that shocked her even more.

He kissed her

At first she was shocked, but then she closed her eyes and moved into the kiss, moving her lips with his. After about a minute of this they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Buneary". Buneary cried and hugged him "I love you too Pikachu" she replied. Then they walked back to the pokeomn center and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Piplup: Aww so cute

Pikachu and Buneary blushed at this

FF249: Guys again I'm sorry this took SO long but read and review


End file.
